planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
MG-H1 Watchman
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = MG-H1 Watchman |Image = MG-H1 Watchman.png |Description = Equipped with a state of the art cooling jacket, the Watchman LMG boasts the highest rate of fire of any weapon in its class. |Empire = TR |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 857 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Close to Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 125/10 |MinDamage = 100/55 |Reload Speed = 5.525s/7s |Ammunition = 125/375 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.25/0.25/0.25/0.3/0.05 |Vertical Recoil = 0.28/0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.18/0.22 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5 |Recoil Angle = 5/10 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.5 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = MG-H1 Watchman AE |Image = MG-H1 Watchman AE.png |Description = Equipped with a state of the art cooling jacket, the Watchman LMG boasts the highest rate of fire of any weapon in its class. |Empire = TR |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 857 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Close to Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 125/10 |MinDamage = 100/55 |Reload Speed = 5.525s/7s |Ammunition = 125/375 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.25/0.25/0.25/0.3/0.05 |Vertical Recoil = 0.28/0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.18/0.22 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5 |Recoil Angle = 5/10 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.5 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available as part of Sixth Anniversary Bundle.}} The MG-H1 Watchman is a light machine gun available to the Terran Republic. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The MG-H1 Watchman is a light machine gun released alongside the MGR-L1 Promise and VE-H Maw as part of a new series of empire specific weapons. Each seek to fill a gap in that faction's LMG lineup, and come with unique attachments. For the Watchman, this is Impact Ammunition. Fulfilling a similar role to the TORQ-9 assault rifle, the Watchman is a highly accurate, fast firing machine gun that sacrifices raw damage to provide a far faster headshot time to kill over 143-damage light machine guns in the hands of a skilled shooter. Damage Fall-Off Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition * 125 before 10 meters ( ) * 112 at 33 meters ( ) * 100 after 55 meters ( ) Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the MG-H1 Watchman. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Watchman. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Watchman. Ribbons Medals History * February 8, 2018 Update ** Released to live game. * February 14, 2018 Hotfix ** Flash Suppressor in the Fully Loaded bundle now unlocks account wide. Media File:Watchman.jpg|Official Screenshot Trivia *The model for the MG-H1 Watchman was designed by Player Studio artist «d0ku», alongside a series of other empire specific weaponry, with models similarly designed by him. Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Heavy Assault